In the Dark Woods Circus
by Okamidemon
Summary: This is a crossover of One piece characters in the Vocaloid song The Dark Woods Circus. If you have not seen it, I suggest that you do so that you can understand a bit better. This is a Law X Kidd fanfiction. I hope I get a lot of support so I can finish it! Thank you so much! Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

They are all here again. They came in chattering with children yapping at each other, but now they were quiet. There were a few tiny whispers coming from the seated mass of people. I stared through the small hole in the blue blanket that covered my home. The hole wasn't perfect, for I had tore it with my bare teeth. My home reeked of blood and rust. I inched away from the opening and squeezed myself around. My home was extremely small and difficult to move around in. Being scrunched up while turning my thin body around, my ribcage tightened around my lungs making it difficult to breath.

I gasped for air as I stretched myself out diagonally in the cage. I lifted my head up and glanced around. The blue blanket wasn't long enough to cover this side, so I was able to see through. All I could see was more cages. Empty cages stacked on top of eachother. Every time I would look, that was all I would see, but occasionally there would be some new member in a new unbloodied cage. Frightened, crying, screaming… New members annoyed me.

Of course the new members never made it. I had once saw a new little girl who was thrown into a cage. She cried and screamed like all the rest. What was different was different is that she gripped a red flower in her hand and never let go. That… was the only thing different. She would talk to me and ask questions. Some were fun to answer… it made her cry. She stayed in that nice clean cage until the masked people who did not live in these homes took her and the cage away. She was here for a week and gone for a day. She came back to me that night, holding the red flower in her hands. But this was different too… I couldn't see her face anymore, nor her torso and legs.

The masked people are the ones who gave her back to me. They laughed and glanced at me in disgust. They had shoved a bag into my bloody home and walked off. The bag was stained with blood and it emitted a cold air. I gulped, feeling the cold bag. I want to eat. Tearing the bag open, I saw the girl. Only her arm, along with her hand. She still held the red flower, but now she wasn't holding it tight… The petals' red dripped onto the cold metal floor of my home. Once again, I had caused another to suffer...

.

I stared out into the dark cages. I now heard footsteps coming closer. A familiar face popped into my view. He grinned at me and poked his right hand into my home, "Trafal-guy!"

I stared at the smiling face silently.

"We have a big crowd today!" The black haired boy jumped. He looked to his left, "Ace~ Let's go!"

Another head appeared from the one had black hair too, but it was more wavy. His eyes were as black and dead as the darkness. He looked at me and then at the other, "Luffy… It hurts when you get all jumpy…"

Luffy frowned immediately and began worrying for the other. He patted his left shoulder, "sorry… are you ok?"

Looking at the two was like looking at one. There were two large stitches across their shoulder, connecting to another piece of skin that conjoined them together. Two heads, one body… These… two have been here as long as I have. I stared at the talking to each other outside the cages. I don't know if I would call them lucky or not… Ace glanced at me again with his dead eyes, "eat?"

I gulped and let out a breath. I shook my head in silence. Ace looked off towards the the exit and began walking, dragging Luffy along. I stared at the two until they got out of my sight. I could now hear voices announcing the two's names. The mass of people screamed and yelled. I layed in my home that was engulfed in silence. I wasn't allowed out there. I was only to lay in this cramped cage and to be stared at by people. My shoulder twitched, tugging at the tight belt tied around me. These belts had never been adjusted. Since I was a child, the masked people would only tighten them if I asked for adjustment. Now that I had grown, the belts would always cut into my flesh, even through the dark blue cloth that wrapped me. My breathing became harsh as I tried sitting up.

The crowd quieted down a bit. I head clicks on the ground and a voice demanding things. I clenched my teeth and pushed myself up so my back touched the long side of the cage. My legs had to be bent uncomfortably for this to be done. The most free part of me was my head. The clicks and demands became louder as I finally saw light from the darkness. I tried to calm my breathing as I squinted into the darkness, "Eustass-ya…"

A masked person walked angrily passed my cage. I looked up slightly at him. He snapped, hitting my cage with great force. I struggled to stay in my place that I worked so hard to get into. I pressed my face against the metal cage's door. I closed my eyes until I felt someone's hand touch my skin.

"Trafalgar…" A soothing voice had called out my name.

I looked up at a tall man who was blindfolded. He was decently built, but had become thin from living here. He wore a skin tight collared top that was a bit battered. I felt a pain in my heart as I saw his abnormal legs. While he was human on top, his legs were a pair of an animal of some sort. No one could tell what kind of animal it was anymore because of how thin and cut up his legs were.

"Trafalgar…" The man repeated as he reached his fingers through the bars. I leaned my cold face onto his fingers, letting him caress my face.

"Eustass-ya…" I called back out to him.

Hearing my voice, he smiled the ever so slightest. I felt the belts digging into my skin quicker where there was a hole in the cloth. I let out a deep breath. Kidd flinched hearing me, breathing so badly and called out my name once more, "Trafalgar…"

"Eustass-ya… I'm alright," I comforted, trying to conceal my pained breaths.

"Trafalgar… I want to see you again…" He mumbled.

My eyes widened, "Eustass…"

"How much longer… How long-!"

CRACK! I thundering sound slammed against us. I glared out of my cage, of course, only to see the masked man holding a whip. I looked at Kidd with worry. He was breathing heavily while holding his hand that he had touched me with. That man had hit him again. Kidd bit his lip, drawing blood, as he walked forward. The crowd cheered and clapped for the new monster that was brought on stage. I quickly pushed myself over to the side where there was a hole I could see through and watched Kidd limp into the center. Rocks were thrown to get him in the center because he couldn't see and occasionally, they would hit him. He opened his mouth and began singing. With his beautiful voice that once was only known to me, he sang a song. A song in another language that none except he and I knew…

I closed my eyes and collapsed onto the cold metal flooring. Blood oozed from my cut flesh under the tight belts. With not enough air, my heart stopped. My vision became dark and blurry until it was all black… How many days has it been? How long has it been since they took away his eyes from me… I could still hear his trembling voice. It resonated in my blank mind that was only filled with him. This is our story...a tragedy that will never end. A horror of cruelty and monstrosities… and a happy ending that never existed in any of our eyes...


	2. Chapter 2: Hope?

A/N: . **This chapter is quite _gruesome_**... prepare your minds for confusion and horror.

* * *

"Take it you monster!" A voice boomed. One of the masked men slammed his gloved hands on my cage. He opened the cage door for a second and chucked a cold and bloody bag at my head. He slammed the cage door and locked it.

I stared at the bloody bag that I barely dodged. I twisted my body towards it. I bit the rope that tied the bag together. I grinded the rope in between my teeth until it broke. It slipped off of the bag and revealed what was inside. I set my head down on its side and stared at the small cold limbs of people that was inside the bag.

I haven't eaten… in a month. I looked upwards out into the dark halls. I wonder if I'll be able to see him again today. I turned my face downwards and rubbed my nose on the cold floor. I want to see him… but if I do, then that means that there is a performance… I pushed myself up and leaned into the corner. The masked man from before came back again and peered in. He gritted his teeth when I looked at him.

I wonder if I had to do something today… The meat-giving man walked off angrily and soon appeared behind me. I didn't look back at him and only listened, for if I did look back, I would probably get a beating. I heard clicks behind me of my metal home. The meat man made a tired sound and I began to move. My home was placed on a rusty old push cart so they could move me around with ease, being unable to touch me.

"You are to eat for the crowd, ya hear me?" The meat man growled.

I stayed silent, just staring straight. We made a left once he pushed me passed the other cages. I turned my head slightly to the right and looked in that direction. As we went, all you could hear was the rust snapping off of the bottom of the cart as the wheels turned, rubbing against the flaking rust. Until a certain point, that was all you could hear. I began hearing clicking sounds in the distance and we never came any nearer. I knew it was him, the one I wanted to see, but he never knew if was me. He couldn't see, but only hear.

With the constant moving of the cages, I doubt he would know which one is which. I stared at the unclear figure of the abused diva that I longed to see. He stood there motionless, looking slightly upward. His body was even more torn up than the other day. He must have gotten beat for talking to me… I bit the bottom of my lip, making blood drip without even feeling it. I noticed another figure. How different…

The conjoined brothers were there, the left, poking his arm into the large cage. The slender diva slowly moved over and touched his cut up hand to the left. I relaxed my mouth, and sighed quietly. So he was visited by Ace once in awhile… It relieved me that he wasn't always alone, but at the same time, I wanted to be the one who comforted him. But the one that causes another's pain can't possibly the one who comforts the other… I smiled, and laughed with only my breath.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" The meat man snapped.

My eyes widened. No… not here. I could hear Kidd tilt his head quickly towards my direction. Ace and Luffy stared as well.

"Are you belittling me? You disgusting monster?!" The man took out a long badly cut wooden bat and pointed it at me.

I took a deep breath and whispered, "no…"

The man's veins on his head appeared, "do you know what I could be doing now? I could be at home with my family, but instead, I was put on duty because of you!" He stuck the bat inside my cage. The bat was practically a broken one that had wood splinters coming out of every part. He pressed it against my stomach and slowly pushed in. I looked up behind him. Kidd was more visible now, not that I wanted to see him more clearly. He stood tall with his whole body turned to me. He knew it was me…

"Don't look at me!" The man shoved and twisted the bat, making each splinter at the top dig into my skin and rip it in the most morbid way. I clenched my teeth together to keep myself from making a noise.

I can't let him hear me. I can't let him hear me in pain. I can't let him blame himself… not when it's all my fault. I stared down watching the bat become covered with my sickly blood. This pathetic man should be about done I told myself. I didn't breath at all, just to not make a noise. But with the last shove, before the cruel man was done, I let out a pained yell.

Kidd flinched hearing me. The meat man angrily went back to pushing the cart. I leaned against the cold cage. I blankly stared at the diva who stood, listening to my every heavy breath.

 **.**

Only monthly would people be able to see such a sight. The oh so rare sight of a human eating another human. I looked up with my dead eyes at the crowd. A crowd different from the other day. Today the crowd was full of adults that wore extravagant masks and attire. They chattered covering their mouths. Women laughed with feathered fans that danced with every move. The men pointed and taunted me, showing their woman that they were strong.

I turned my eyes to the left, then the right. My eyes were most definitely blood-shot. They were so dry that I could feel the arid surface slide under my eye lids. The crowd was hushed and the masked man from before brought out a plate, covered with a metal food cover. The crowd chattered and laughed. Once the meat man revealed the limbs that lay inside and the women in the crowd screamed.

Two arms and and a head layed there. I gulped. Why a head? My mind went blank as I stared at the head in front of me. I can't possibly eat that… The two arms were from the bag thrown at me before, but I never seen this head. My stomach growled and drool dripped from my mouth. I could no longer feel the pain in my stomach from the bat. My body twitched forward in the chair. It wanted to eat. I could no longer hear the announcing of the meat man besides me. Blurred out, I still pulled towards the full head. The meat man grabbed the head, waving it above me. I struggled and tried to bite on it.

He set it down and talked more. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Eat. Eat… I want to eat. Once I felt the straps that tied me down to the chair lossen, I blacked out. I couldn't see anymore, but I could still feel everything. I knew that I was laughing and smiling. I knew I was crushing the bones with my bare teeth. I knew I was ripping the flesh right off of the bones. I crushed the skull in a second and I knew I was eating the brains of a human. I could no longer control myself anymore.

Silence…

My eyes and mind cleared up. I blinked a couple times, having the light shining upon me again. I looked up at the crowd without moving my head. They looked all shocked, but amused at the same time by what just happened. I felt dead and disgusting, seeing the empty plate only left with a few drops of blood.

The meat man concluded the show and turned to me when the curtains were closed. He grabbed the belt around my chest and pulled me off the chair, "Let's go, you have some visitors."

Visitors? I was thrown into the same cage I came in and pushed off somewhere new. I wasn't able to see Kidd… Being dragged everywhere the whole day was something new… Usually after that big show of mine, I would just be thrown into a dark room for a week so I can 'calm down.' The cart stopped suddenly, flinging me to the front, "mn!"

"You two sirs wanted to see him… usually we don't allow people to come back here, but-!" The meat man was interrupted.

"We gave you money, so just shut it," a low voice growled.

I stared at the two pairs of extravagant shoes in front of me. I did not look up at these new people. I most likely would be beaten again if I did. I glanced to the side. It's not like I lost all of my senses… I may not be affected as much even with a knife in my stomach, but I still knew it was painful.

One of them crouched down and stared at me. He wore dark sunglasses instead of a mask like the other.

The other, who was apparently named 'Doffy,' leaned down and stared at me as well. I still looked away from them, even when the other was trying so hard to look at my eyes that he fell over onto his side. Doffy sighed and picked the other up.

I gulped and glanced at the two. They both stared at me in shock, or that's what I think. I could only see their mouths because their eyes were covered.

Doffy now crouched down next to the other, "Law."

My eyes widened hearing my name come from these mysterious people. Did they know me? The two stood up and mumbled things to each other. Doffy then turned to the meat man, "how much?"

"W-what?" The meat man panicked, What do you mean?"

"We want to buy him," Doffy stated.

I stared at the three in confusion. 'Buy?' The one with the sunglasses turned back to me and looked at me. He grinned at me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Such a warm expression was directed towards me… I felt something warm within me, something that I had lost a long time ago.

"W-we can't sell these things!"

Doffy straightened up, looking right down at the much more shorter meat man, "How much?"

The sunglasses one looked back at Doffy then back at me. He reached into my cage towards me. I flinched seeing his hand. He smiled at me without saying a word, but I felt that he told me that he won't hurt me. I gulped and closed my eyes. His large hand, when it touched my cold face, warmed everything in those few seconds that it touched me.

 **.**

I stared at the pacing masked men in front of my cage. They passed by each other, glanced at me, then looked at each other again.

"Do we take it?"

"I don't know!"

"How much did he offer?"

"Enough to get us a whole new place!"

I looked away from the men. I still remember the touch of that man. The two seemed different than the people I see here… What would happen if they buy me? Would I be free? Ah… I looked into the dark halls. Will we all be free? No… They only seemed interested in me… My mind was filled with thoughts of freedom and hope. If I asked them, would I be able to free everyone?

"Take it… take the offer," one of the men mumbled.

"Are you sure? That monster is a favorite in the higher ups…" Another asked.

"If we get all that money, we can just get another! And plus... " The first one grinned, "we still have that other one. As long as we don't lose him, we're set. Where can you find a voice as nice as that thing's!"

"Ha ha, that's true…"

They are talking about Kidd… They… don't want to give up Kidd. The men ran off brimming with their disgusting greed. I closed my eyes, what should I do? If I leave, will I ever be able to see him again? The two are important to me as well… To think the one who suffered the least would be the one to be free. And if I do leave, it would probably hurt the others even more… These thoughts repeated in my mind several times. People never looked at me like those two. They were different… I can't seem to know why they were different… It must be something I forgot…

 _Clack. Clack._ He was coming… I opened my eyes. There he was, walking right by my cage. He stopped in his tracks right in front of me. The mask men were busy talking to each other, leaving the two of us somewhat alone. He reached his left hand into my cage and touched my face.

"Eustass-ya… I'm fine…" I mumbled quietly.

"Earlier…" He replied.

"That… was nothing," I answered. He was still worried about my pained yell earlier… I rubbed my forehead on his cut up hand. I took a deep breath, "Eustass-ya… I... "

He lowered his head down at me even though he couldn't see me.

"We… maybe can get out…"

"Get out.." He repeated.

"Yeah…" I looked up at his pale face, "tomorrow… I think… I'm getting bought." I bit my bottom lip, "I can ask the people to get all of-!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" One of the masked men appeared besides Kidd. Kidd flinched and moved away, only to be pulled right back and pushed onto the ground.

"Eustass-ya!" I called.

The man banged his hand against my cage, "Don't get that cocky knowing that you're getting out!" He grinned at me, "You ain't ganna see this shit again after tomorrow." He then turned to Kidd, "And you better not get any stupid idea-!" The man smiled and reached behind him, "hey, hand me that!"

"What are you going to do? Whatever it is, don't hurt his lungs," another man handed over a saw.

My eyes widened. No way…

"This should show you not to do anything," the man grabbed Kidd's left arm. "You seem to always greet that trash with this left hand of yours."

"Stop!" I hollard. I tried pushing forward, but my body didn't want to move an inch.

"He won't be here anymore… so you don't need this anymore do you," the man set the saw right onto Kidd's left arm right below his shoulder.

"No…" Kidd gasped.

The man pressed the saw down and ripped it back and forth, tearing at Kidd's arm. Kidd kicked his deformed legs in pain. I stared in silence. The saw reached the bone and stopped. It couldn't possible cut the bone, but the man kept of cutting, giving Kidd the worst pain. Blood was everywhere. The other masked men sighed at the sight and did nothing. One even came over to step right onto Kidd's shoulder to help the other snap the bone in half. Kidd's blindfold was soaked in his cold tears. He probably could have seen through it a little now, but his eyes were so glazed with his tears that it didn't matter. The show was casually canceled and some of the men went on home.

I didn't know how long this was, but it felt like forever. The men tied up what was left of his left and dragged him away. He was silent. Only the sound of his dripping blood was heard from him. The last man opened my cage, "Why did this happen you ask?" He tossed Kidd's left right in front me and shut the cage, "Because of you, that thing you care so much about is put through all of this!" He yelled while laughing. "Have ya ever thought about how he would have lived if you were dead?!"

The man walked away and left me in silence. I stared at the warm limb that was leaking in front of my face. My mind that was filled with a possible hope, turned blank. I couldn't close my mouth. My saliva was dripping out of it and onto the warm limb. Something else was dripping as well. Tears poured out of my once dry eyes. Because of me… Because of my hope… Because of my life… My eyes reflected no light even though there was light near me. I set my head down onto the still warm limb and bit it. His smell, his warmth, his touch, his hope… It was once again me who destroyed everything...

* * *

A/N: Well ain't this chapter crazy and grusome... . It sure escalated quickly...

Summary is practically: No hope Hope No hope + despair + sorrow + agony + depressing

Please review whatever you thought! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Freed

My belts dropped onto the floor one by one. First the one around my legs, hips, then finally the one around my chest. The two tall men from the other day stared at me sitting in my cage. I blankly looked down at the loose belts that were no longer around me.

The tall man with the sunglasses crouched down, cocking his head to the right when looking at me.

Doffy glared at the masked men, "what did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything to him!" He panicked, waving his hand in front of him. "We even treated him nicely! Look! We gave him some warm meat!"

I flinched hearing his words. The sunglasses man looked behind me and gulped. He turned to Doffy, who leaned down to look. They both stared at the rotting arm behind me. Flies were all over it, slowly eating the sticky meat. The one with sunglasses covered his mouth in disgust. Doffy straightened up, "Let's just get him out of here, Corazon."

The sunglasses nodded and held out his hand to me. I stared at the large hand that touched me before. How odd… I once saw it with color, but now it was only monochrome. I did not move an inch. He sighed and gently grabbed my arm. He pulled me out carefully with his gentle hands. I still did not move.

"So the money…" The masked man clasped his hands together and rubbed them together. He smiled at Doffy who didn't seem to even remember that he was ever there.

"We'll talk about that later," Doffy replied.

The sunglasses, Corazon, held me in his arms and began walking. The masked man and Doffy followed after him. Doffy caught up to Corazon and looked at my blank face, studying every inch of it. He then mumbled to Corazon, "doesn't look like he was injured more…"

Corazon nodded and kept walking. I heard noises in the distance. I turned my head up, "Eustass-ya…"

Doffy and Corazon stared at me in shock. I could see the masked man in the back flinch and run up to us, "let's keep going!"

"Shut it," Doffy snapped, "we'll walk when we want to walk."

The masked man growled and glared at me. He mumbled, "we'll shave off another arm if you don't shut it."

My eyes widened. Suddenly the memories of the night before rushed into my mind. I flailed my body and shook my head. Corazon panicked and tried to calm me down without any words. I was hurried outside of the circus and set down on the ground. Corazon grasped my shoulders. I kicked my legs and tried getting up, but I had long forgotten how to walk. I fell back down and tried again until Doffy grabbed my arm and pinned me down, "Law!"

My body twitched when I heard my name. I stared at the towering man with my glazed eyes. He sighed, "I don't know exactly what they did to you… but you're going home. To your real home!"

"Home…" I repeated. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. No… I can't leave yet… Not without them… Not without him. I gulped, "Eustass…"

Doffy looked at me with confusion. But I couldn't say anything else. My voice was too cut up with my crying that no one would understand what I said. Doffy picked me up and handed me to another person I haven't seen before. I stared at him walking back to Corazon and the masked man. I was taken away and set down in another container. This container had a bottom with cushions instead of metal. I looked up slowly at the new person. He also wore sunglasses. He looked at me with a straight face, then reached behind me and pulled out a suitcase. He stood back and shut a door, trapping me inside of this new container. I stared at his walk to Doffy and Corazon. He opened the suitcase and showed the masked man. The masked man grinned and grabbed the suitcase. I could see a horrid green color seep out from every hole of the man as he counted the money. It looked like he was going to explode from all the disgusting greed that was seeping out of him.

The masked man offered to shake everyone's hands, but they all refused. Doffy turned away and the other two men followed after him. Corazon peeked into the clear square at me and smiled. He walked around the odd container and opened a door that was on the other side of me. He hopped in the container and sat himself right besides me. The newer person sat in a seat outside the container and waited for Doffy to get in as well. He sat in front of me and Corazon. He stared at me, "Are you alright?"

I looked at him, then at Corazon. Corazon smiled and then grinned. He grabbed my cold hand that haven't touched anything for most of my life. He clasped both of his large hand around my hand and held it close to him. I couldn't move my hands at all. Don't touch me… I'm… I opened my mouth slightly, "dir… ty…"

Corazon frowned for a second and then smiled again. Doffy sighed and leaned himself against the walls of the container. His mask slid down slightly, showing his eyes. His eyes were closed, for he had fallen asleep. I stared at him. Home… He had told me I was going home… I wonder… if that is true.

 **.**

I stared at the warm running water that was flowing around me. A small yellow object floated over and hit my chest. I panicked and grasped onto Corazon who laughed. What was this… I haven't see such a thing… Having Corazon wiggle my fingers the whole time in the container, i had learned how to use my hands again. Corazon kept laughing until Doffy yelled at him for not doing any good. He then started smearing a white block on my body. I was stiff the whole time, until he finished whatever he did and pulled me out of the warm water and into a colder air. He then took a soft cloth and rubbed it all over me until I was dry. I was washed, dressed, and fed food that wasn't cold, nor was it a human. I sat on the large clothed square and stared at another square on the wall that had a picture in it.

I turned my head to the left and stared into tall mirror. I looked completely different. I wore clothes that had no blood stains on it. My hair was clean and brushed and my skin was treated and wrapped with bandages in some places. I dropped onto the large square and looked at the two doors on this room. I still had something to do… I pushed myself up. I tapped the ground with my feet. I was still unable to walk…

Just then, a door opened behind me. The straight-faced man from before stood there, "Doffy, wants to see you."

Doffy… I stared silently at the man. Doffy soon walked in. He looked at me through sunglasses. He walked over to me and stood near me, "Law…"

I looked up at him, "why… do you know me?"

He frowned, "have you forgotten?" He sat down next to me, "well, since it was so early, I guess it makes sense that you forgotten." He sighed and opened his mouth to continue.

"Before…" I interrupted, grabbing his white shirt's sleeve. He looked down at me and waited for my sentence. I gulped, "the circus… There is someone…"

"Someone?" He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Two… No three," I corrected, thinking of all of them. "Friends… still there." I looked down, still holding Doffy's sleeve, "save them… please…" Doffy stared at my hand that shook while gripping his clothes. I looked up at him, "Luffy, Ace… and Eustass-ya…"

"That 'Eustass-ya...' You were saying his name as we took you out," he looked back at the man by the door and nodded. The man turned and left. He looked back at me, "why couldn't you tell us then?"

I gritted my teeth, "If I did… he would… get more hurt." I let go of Doffy's clothes. I clenched my fist tightly, drawing blood.

"Oi," Doffy grabbed my right, blood-dripping hand.

I felt tears in my eyes once again, "because of me…"

Doffy scooped me up and hurried out of the room, "I got it, I got it. We'll get your friends out, so don't go crying!" He ran into another room. The other tall man who had washed me earlier was in this room. He jumped seeing Doffy barge into his room while he was changing. He slipped on his pants. I was thrown at him. Doffy pointed at the fallen man and I, "Corazon, take him. I'm going out."

The door slammed shut. The two of us stared at the closed doors in confusion. I was set down onto the ground. The tall man stood up and patted the pants that he slipped on. He slipped them on and then sighed. He crouched down and picked me up like how you would to a cat. His large hands held me under my arms. He trudged over to his bed and placed me down. I looked at the sighing man, "where… is he going?"

The man looked down at me, "don't know…"

I flinched hearing his voice, "talk… you can…"

"Yeah, I can talk," he turned and began walking.

I grabbed his hand unconsciously, "C-Cora-san…"

He looked back at me in a flash, "what did you just call me?!"

"Ah…" I retracted my hand, "...sorry, I just…"

"No, no, no!" He got really close to me and clasped my hands together, "say it again!"

I looked away from his sparkling eyes, "Cora-san…" I looked back at the man. He was smiling as if the most wonderful thing happened to him. I had concluded that this man was extremely weird…

I never found out where that Doffy man went. I couldn't go and search for him, being unable to walk. So, I just stayed in Corazon's room where we talked until I passed out from exhaustion. I found out many things about him and he found out many things about me. We talked about my past in the circus. He told me how I got there and how the many scars on his broad body were made. He learned about Luffy and Ace. I told him about Kidd and what I had caused. And even though I told him I did such things, he just smiled and comforted me, telling me that it wasn't my fault. While we talked Corazon would spontaneously look outside his window. It was as if he was looking for a certain something. I would ask him what it was, but he then turned to me quickly and told me it was nothing. Eventually, I gave up asking.

.

I laid, covered in warm fluffy blankets, in Corazon's bed and watched him venture to the doors of his large room. He peeked out of his room and then looked back at me. He smiled and hurried back, stuffing the large blankets under me, wrapping me in a large cocoon of warmth. "Go to sleep now and rest," he told me while grinning. He waited for a response, which was my nod, then hurried out of his room. It felt weird… this kindness. Before I came here, I only remembered pain and suffering, yet… It felt so oddly familiar...

* * *

A/N: So this chapter wasn't so dark, because Law became free! Or did he?

Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! If you have any questions PM me and please leave a review if you are able! I really love reading reviews! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**WARNING: GORE AND STUFF... Children... gore... .**

I am back after... dying idk... I tried writing a larger chapter but I couldn't so whatever.

Enjoy... hopefully.

* * *

I shifted in the warm bed, rolling from side to side. I clenched my hands tightly. I let out heavy and painful breaths as my mind was filled with my past. My head stung so much, yet I wouldn't wake up. My eyes stayed closed, preventing me from escaping my nightmare…

.

"Trafalgar? You're name is kind of a pain to say, but whatever," the red-haired boy sighed, leaning against the wooden crates. He turned his head to me and grinned, "Eustass Kidd is my name."

I stared at the boy who was grinning with unbelieving eyes. Why does he smile? In such a place… Being ripped from our homes, and thrown in these large metal rooms. What kind of child would smile? I gulped and stared at this 'Eustass Kidd,' concluding that the child was the weird one out of us all.

I scanned around the grey room, looking at every child's broken and terrified faces. They all had soaked clothes from their constant crying. The room was echoed with cries and calling for parents. It was annoying…

"Shut up!" A voice yelled out. I turned to face the demand that came from the red-haired child's mouth.

The other children, just like he wanted, shut up and stared at him with their deathly expressions. I too, though I wasn't talking, stared at him with disbelief. Just what does he think this is? Some playground where his parent would come pick him up later? This 'Eustass Kidd,' I concluded once again, is arrogant and pathetic…

"Stop crying! What's the use of crying? These bad guys won't say 'aw, they are crying… let's let them go home!' There is no damn chance!" He had his hands on his hips as he spoke. He stood there besides me strong with no fear whatsoever.

Even though he spoke with harsh language, the children soon smiled as well. Their darkened hearts were filled with hope after hearing those couple of sentences. I watched with amazement as Eustass Kidd brought up the will to fight in the others. The sight was unbelievable to me…

"Erm… Trafalgar, was it?" He sat himself down in front of me with the same cheeky grin.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"I see that you don't smile lots, huh?" He beamed.

"I smile… sometimes. I see no reason to smile, that's why," I replied.

He frowned and sighed, "well aren't you a difficult one to please."

"Don't you understand what's happening? It may become worse, you know?!" I raised my voice slightly.

He flinched at my loudened talk but just tried reassuring me again, "come on… What would they do with us kids? If anything, we should be worried about our parents and stuff like that. We're probably being used as some kind of bait or something."

I thought of all his suggestions in my head. I glanced to the other children who were all smiling with hope. I let out a small breath, "that may be so…"

He smiled at me, "that's right! That's the good thing about being ki-"

The door of the room swung open. The cold air from outside slipped in, sending shivers into every child's body. Masked men stepped into the room, their steps heavy and slow. I stared at them with anger and frustration. They were the ones who took us away…

"How many?" One asked with his low voice.

"I think 25 in this bunch…" Another answered.

"Alright… Let's split them into a group of 6 and… the rest can be the other group." The first one concluded. He looked over us all, "yeah. We need more for the other project." He grinned, "this bunch may do it, you think?"

"Are you asking me, sir?" The second one asked with a sigh, "you always think that way, but they all end up dead."

The word 'dead' instantly crushed the hope Eustass Kidd created. Children began screaming and the tears began again. The men laughed and cackled at their fear. I looked around frantically then at Eustass Kidd. His fearless eyes were barely there. He was holding on…

"Ha! That's true, but shut it. Hey, how many were here again?" They continued their conversation casually.

"25, sir," said the other.

"Agh… I hate odd numbers." He grumbled and scratched the back of his head. He then grinned, shuffling through his coat and held up a gun at us. My eyes widened as I heard the gunshot. In an instant, all the children froze. The only one who moved, fell backwards and fell right besides me. Only my eyes moved to look at the child.

His body twitched and his voice was surprisingly still there. His white shirt was painted in red. I stared at the horror besides me. The child was shot… He turned his bloodied eye to me and tried to speak, "h- lp…" I couldn't move at all. Why was he still alive? He grabbed my sleeve with his shaking hands and pleaded again. He clenched his stomach with the other hand and pleaded over and over again, "it- hurts… help m-"

My breathing hitched and I shook my head, "n-no… I can't…" I backed away, my head still shaking. I was losing my mind.

"WHY?! HE- P ME!" The child cried, shaking my body.

"L-let go… D-don't touch me!" I pushed the child away forcefully, sending him tumbling back. He hit the wooden crates that were stacked up. "No…" I realized what was about to happen. I turned my body and clenched the shirt of Eustass Kidd. I didn't want to watch, but my eyes wouldn't turn away. It was the same with everyone else… everyone watched as the wooden crate on top slid off and fell right down.

The heavy and sharp corner of the crate turned downwards. It landed right onto the boy's stomach where he was shot. He screamed in pain as the crate crushed his bones. His flesh where the crate had hit was cut almost immediately. All was silent as we all listened to the snapping of the bones and watched the blood cover the metal floor.

It was soon completely silent. His small heart beat it's last beat and stopped. I stared at the blood that was still flowing from the body. I felt tears build up in my strained eyes. My hands shook along with the rest of my body. I felt a tight grip on my shaking hands. I looked upwards, "E- E- Eust-"

"I- it's alright…" Just like then, he continued now, trying to reassure me that everything was alright. But of course… the fearless eyes he once had and the hope to survive was no longer existing.

.

Yes… that was only the beginning… My eyes shot open and I breathed harshly. I pushed myself up from the bed and looked around. I was not in that place… I gulped and sat myself back. I held my head with my shaking hands, "because of me…" Because I pushed that child away… he died in such an awful way. Because of me… Eustass-ya had to witness that… I closed my eyes and shook my head lightly. It hurt so much… Why must I remember these things…

.

After that event, it was decided that I was to be in the group of six. I was separated from Eustass and the others that went with him. The six of us were dragged off to another room that had a large cage in the middle of it. We were tossed in and left there. We all just sat around, not talking at all… We only listened to each other's heavy breaths that were shaken with despair and the screaming of the other group far off.

I sat near the cage's door and listened to the screams. My eyes were blank and I was sure to have not blinked since the sight. Hearing the screams were nothing at all… Every scream I would listen to was the same until I heard one. It was him. His hollering of pain was oh so different to me. It hurt to listen to. I covered my ears with my hands and rolled back and forth, "no…"

A masked man came into the room with a smile upon his demonic face. He clapped his gloved hands together and peaked into the cage, "hello, my children~"

Silence.

The masked man grumbled some inaudible words then growled at us, "when I come and greet you, you have to greet me back, you damned brats."

No one replied to him. No one looked at him…

He snapped and looked around for the closest child. Of course, sitting by the cage's door, was me. He crouched down and looked at my blank eyes. "I heard from my partners that you are quite something, boy. What's your name?"

I turned my eyes to look at the man but did not answer him.

"Ha ha… you'll get used to it, boy," he smiled a cheerful smile.

Why does he smile? I don't understand… I let out a tiny breath and spoke, "Tr- falgar…"

The man looked at me and nodded, "you learn quick, Tra… Trafalagar? Yes, that should be right."

I wonder why I had told him my name, but it wouldn't have mattered… In the end, my name would have turned into 'monster,' 'cannibal.' Things along those lines. I remembered the 'game' we had been put in. The man gleefully danced as he explained it to us. He grinned and simply said, "no water. No food."

How would us children survive? How do we live without water? How do we live without food? Ah… that's right. We have each other… If there is no food, then one will have to find some… We were to eat each other. Eat each other's flesh and drink each other's blood. That… was the masked man's _game_.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was alright...

And the mysteries of Law's (maybe Kidd's) past begins . rip


	5. Chapter 5: -

**WARNING: Some gore.**

* * *

It has been days since then… No, since we were put into this cold cage… the day where the first kill occurred and from the days where the others had died. I stared blankly at the red mass in front of me. Feeling the pain on the back of my head, I rubbed it with my tiny cut-up hands. Ah, it still hurts…

I pushed myself up and walked closer to the crimson red that was spread across the floor. I crouched down next to it and set my hand inside, feeling the cold liquid run over my hand. I grabbed at the squishy red mass and pulled a piece apart from the rest. I listened to the wet red drip from my hands onto the floor. Drip. Drip. Drip... I looked down at what my hand was holding and swallowed. I haven't eaten or drank anything in so long. I knew one could go insane from this, but I never expected that I would be the one experiencing this…

I stared at the cold flesh in the palms of my hands. I could feel the blood from it slightly seep into my own hands where they were cut. My kill's blood mixing slowly with mine. This is no good… I must eat it quickly. I opened my mouth and bit down, sinking my tiny teeth into the flesh. A slurping sound was heard as I sucked on it to get all the blood out to drink it. Oh… it was disgusting, but I continued eating. I kept at it until my hunger and thirst was satisfied.

I sat back and wiped my face with hand to get the red off of my face. Of course, that didn't work because my arms and hands were all covered in blood. They only worsened my state of dirtiness, "oh well." I spoke as if what I had done was normal. Maybe I had already passed my breaking point. I stared at the mass in front of me and examined every part of it.

It seems that I had tore into it near the chest. I could see the red-tainted rib bones jutting out of the ripped flesh like sharp discolored and dead organs sat on top of each other, some gradually sliding off and spreading onto the floor. I reached my hand in again and grabbed at the pink intestines. I pulled it out of the body and set it aside, mumbling, "wouldn't want that in my meal…" I stared at my hand that dropped the intestines onto the cold ground. I simply sighed and concluded that I was insane… yet calm? "Oh whatever," I muttered and continued to let my hands explore the soggy red lands. I may have done this for the whole time until I was hungry, but I was disrupted by footsteps.

I turned my head towards the footsteps and stared at the masked man that stood on the other side of the cage's bars. He smiled a proud smile at me, one I would see my father give me when I easily managed to memorize all the body parts of a person. It probably was different in a creepy way, but at this time… it looked the same to me. I pushed myself up and stood there, staring at this man. Even though I haven't seen him since the day I got here, I recognized him in an instant. I walked over to him slowly, wiping my mouth again. He continued smiling and kept his distance to where I couldn't reach.

"Well done… I knew you were the one that was going to succeed," he finally hummed.

I said nothing in response and only looked back behind myself. I looked at the 5 piles of red that were scattered around the cage. My blank eyes then turned back to the joyous man and stared, "... may I leave?"

"Of course not," the man replied quickly and in a tone like I was supposed to know that. He soon noticed my frown deepen ever so slightly and tried to 'comfort' me, "ah! Don't be sad, boy. I have good news for you. Our other experiments. Someone got through and lived."

I stared in silence and listened to the words he spoke, processing each of them in my mind as if it was another language I wasn't fluent in.

"You'll have a friend," he told me.

"Friend?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes. A friend…"

I was brought to meet this friend of mine right after. I walked along the side of the masked man and just kept staring at my dirtied hands. The dirtiness of the red bothered me greatly. I eventually stopped walking and looked up at the man to ask him, "... may… I wash up first?"

The man looked down at me, becoming slightly annoyed. He obviously did not want to let me. It probably was a waste of his time to him.

"That is all I ask," I added and showed him my hands that were still dripping with cold blood.

He grunted and began walking in the opposite direction of where we were going, "be quick."

I was amazed that he actually let me wash my hands, but I didn't say anything. I trotted back to his side and went into the bathroom he led me to. I washed my hands and face and watched the water quickly turn red as it took the blood down the drain. I ignored my clothes, knowing that they obviously can't be cleaned and if I tried, I would have no way to dry them properly. Thinking that the masked people would help with that was nonsense as well. I did my best to get all the red off of what I could and walked out.

The man was waiting outside, looking as annoyed as when I asked the question. I looked up at the man and told him that I was finished cleaning. Only half way through that sentence, the man just cut me off and said that we were going. I only fell silent and followed after, now staring at my cleaned hands as we walked down the earie building's halls. Wanting to be cleaned before I met someone... that was probably the last civil part of me after the 'game.'

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, I haven't updated in forever lol um... well... here is a v short one . idk... I'll TRY. TRY MY BEST to upload another some time . I promise. Dun hurt me if I dun .

Reviews help eueueu


End file.
